My Only Exception
by mermaid1886
Summary: This story operates under the assumption that Sebastian finds Ohio entirely boring until he runs into a dapper boy and his gorgeous boyfriend. Will Kurt end up being a notch on his belt, or his only exception?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm trying to figure out if this is worth continuing. Please let me know via review or PM if you want to see more. I have some ideas, but I'm not sure if I should take the time to develop them. Thanks in advance!

My Only Exception

Sebastian kept in an eye roll as he executed a perfect step-touch for the third time in the routine. The dance moves for Uptown Girl, if they could be called that, were plebian at best. Honestly, what had he expected from an all boys a cappella show choir that was founded in the early 1900s? Apparently too much if this display of questionable talent was anything to go on. Honestly, it made him wonder about their last lead singer, Blaise or whatever his name was. Was he as good as the Warblers kept saying he was, or were they comparing him to their talents?

Speaking of, hello cute little dreamboat; it took a moment as the boy in the doorway wasn't in the traditional Dalton uniform like his yearbook picture, but he recognized him. Pulling Blaine into the line-up of blazer clad boys, he watched as the old Warbler jumped into the choreography almost seamlessly. And that answered that question, he really was that good. Later, sitting across from each other in the refectory, Sebastian tried to figure this boy out.

"So why did you leave Dalton? Get tired of all the preppies, or is it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"

"No, it wasn't like that." Blaine replied, eyes wide and innocent.

"Then what?"

"Let's just say that I miss Dalton every day, but my heart is at McKinley." Sebastian sat back with a thoughtful look. Casually noticing the clock above the mantle across from him, he realized he would be late if he didn't leave soon.

"Well, I have to go, Lacrosse practice, but maybe we could meet up again? I could really use some more of your insight Blaine, you know, Warbler to Warbler."

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian smirked. Hook line and sinker.

* * *

Smythe men were refined, aggressive, and always got what they wanted. Sebastian was quickly re-evaluating what he wanted from Blaine Anderson. He was pretty, but far too innocent for his tastes. It wasn't so much that he had no idea what was outside of Ohio, it was fun showing the world to someone and showing off was his favorite pastime. What was turning him off was that Blaine was rather bland. There's nothing wrong with romance and a house in the country with a white picket fence and all that, but where was the fun and passion supposed to come in? It was time to see if the guy was seriously as boring as he seemed.

"You're out there."

"And your whole bashful schoolboy thing, super hot." Sebastian responded with a flirty smirk.

"Listen, Sebastian I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"No I mean I really care about him and I just don't want to mess my thing up with him, he's really great." Not, I don't like you, but I don't want to mess up my relationship. Wonder what that says about the relationship in question.

"Who's really great?" The breathy voice cut across his next comment. Sebastian gritted his teeth, trying to bite back the unpleasant words he wanted to sling at the interloper when he looked up and into the face of an angel.

"You are! You're really great! Um, Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend!" Well, that was interesting, and rather disappointing. He'd hoped to get this new pretty boy's number.

"Pleasure." The pretty boy replied with a brittle smile and flat tone.

"So what are you guys doing this Friday night?" He had to see this beautiful boy again.

"Well, we practice for the play and then we do a rigorous skin sloughing routine over the phone with each other." Kurt responded with a suggestive smirk. Sebastian was caught off guard for a second before he rallied and replied.

"As sexy as that sounds, why don't I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we can head on over to Scandles in West Lima." Maybe he could get Kurt away from Blaine long enough to make a play for him.

"Sc-scandles, that's a gay bar." The aside was wholly unnecessary as evidenced by the raised eyebrow Kurt threw his boyfriend. Well, curiouser and curiouser. These two were just full of surprises. Well, Kurt was anyway.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sebastian, but it's just not our scene." Blaine replied with a tight smile.

"Let's do it." Oh what Sebastian could do with an open comment like that.

"What?" Blaine shot them both a startled look, but Sebastian's eyes were on Kurt. The pale boy was staring back, his pretty eyes peeking out from the fringe of his lashes coquettishly.

"Yeah I mean we have so many firsts to cross off our list. It'll be fun." Sebastian could hardly contain his smirk. Those bedroom eyes were lethal. Yes, he was done with preppy, now on to the sex kitten.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Lots and lots of fun if that flirty smirk were anything to go by.

"O-okay." Perfect.

* * *

The only thing more depressing than not getting to impress or dance with the guy he wanted, was having to watch Blaine step-touch off beat as said target talked to some bear cub at the bar; time to pull out the big guns. The second he got closer to Blaine, his little boyfriend was between them shaking his sexy ass and shoulders purposefully. Did he know how to get what he wanted or what? The problem, every time he tried to get close he was brushed off by the overprotective boy.

"Why don't you try dancing with me, precious?" Oh hell no, Sebastian thought as some thug came up and started trying to drag Kurt over to his dark little corner.

"He's taken, actually." Sebastian shot back before the pale boy could fire off his own scathing comment. He slid between beefcake and Kurt with a sly wink and a poisonous smile.

"Oh? By both of you? Kinky." With that the burly biker slid back into the crowd to find a new target.

"Sebastian! I can't believe that you just said that." Kurt's cheeks were flaming.

"What? It got him to go away didn't it?"

"Yes but now he thinks that I'm dating both of you!"

"No, he thinks you're fucking both of us. Which if you weren't so attached to this goofball you could be with at least one of us." With a wink, Sebastian spun around to dance behind him, leaving Blaine open to the bar.

"You-you're insufferable and shameless." Kurt shot back with a curl of his oh so tempting lips. Sebastian shrugged and pulled Kurt back into his body.

"No use in trying to slut shame me now, honey, that's a point of pride."

"Again-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're sexy?" He cut the paler boy off, suddenly tired of the circular conversation.

"Wh-what?" He looked shocked; maybe his boyfriend wasn't good with compliments. He could see Blaine being a little self involved that way.

"You, Kurt Hummel, are sexy and I think you'd make some guy an excellent boyfriend."

"Good thing I'm dating some guy then, isn't it?" He shot back with a smug smirk.

"No, what you're dating is a hobbit with a gel fetish. You need to upgrade." He replied with a smirk, rolling his hips into Kurt's backside.

"Let me guess, you count yourself as an upgrade?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a skeptical look on his flawless face as he wiggled away.

"Of course I am." Here Kurt stopped dancing and turned to look at him. His pretty face was screwed up in anger, his eyes laced with pain.

"You are nothing but a manipulative slut who just wants a quick fuck in the bathroom. I'm not interested in being a notch on your belt or whatever you keep track on. I want romance and commitment and manners; none of which you have displayed a capacity for. So just quit while you're ahead because Blaine may look sweet and innocent but he can fight and I bet you've never gotten your hands dirty."

Sebastian was shocked, not just at the words themselves, but that Kurt thought that about him. He may not be the nicest guy around, or even the most committed, but he'd also not ever met anyone worth putting the effort into.

"First off, you have no idea what I want, as I haven't told you yet, and secondly, I don't keep track, I don't have to. Third, I could take Blaine no issue." Here, Sebastian sidled up to Kurt, his hot breath whispering across his ear.

"You're worth more than one time in some seedy bathroom. I think you're worth more than this whole town combined. If you want someone who's willing to prove that to you, give me a call. If not, stick with the hobbit here." He pointed to Blaine who in Kurt's absence had started dancing with yet another guy. Sebastian relished his shocked face for a moment before he headed over to the bar. After grabbing a bottle of water, he strolled out into the cool night.

It was almost an hour later that Sebastian watched the two boys exit. Blaine had obviously had more than the beer he'd given him earlier, but Kurt still looked sober. Good, one of them needed to be. Apparently Blaine was an affectionate drunk. As Kurt pushed him into the back of the van they'd driven there, he noticed Kurt over balance. He moved forward to help, but stopped when he heard Blaine speak.

"C'mon, let's just do it. I want you so bad, Kurt." Wow, he so did not need to be here for this. Sebastian was about to turn around and head to his car, but Kurt's response stopped him in his tracks.

"Blaine, stop it! No, just-"

"What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I don't want to do this when you're drunk and you've spent the entire night dancing with other guys!"

"Kurt, you know I love you, I would never cheat on you or anything. I mean c'mon, Kurt, you said you wanted to be adventurous." As Blaine reached for him again, Kurt pulled away fully and took a step back.

"No, Blaine. This is not happening here or tonight at all."

"Why? C'mon Kurt, I'll make you feel so good." He slurred, stumbling out of the back of the van and slumping onto Kurt. The pale boy almost fell with the added weight.

"No, okay, we are not having sex in the back seat of a van in a gay bar parking lot with you drunk!" Kurt yelled in Blaine's shocked face. The shorter boy turned away with his face screwed up in anger, arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine! I'm sorry for trying to be spontaneous and fun!" He snarled as he stomped away from the car lot.

"Blaine! Where are you going?"

"I think I'm just gonna walk home." He bit out over his shoulder.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed after him, but the other boy was already gone. He sighed deeply and ran his hand over his immaculate hair in frustration. Sebastian took that as his cue to come out of hiding.

"Yeah, he's such a charmer, that one."

"Shut up Sebastian." Kurt replied wearily.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth." Sebastian replied quietly.

"Sure." Kurt snorted. "This was probably part of the plan. Get boy drunk enough to leave so you have the opportunity to seduce his boyfriend."

"I had hoped coming here would loosen you two up a bit, but I couldn't have known this would happen."

"Okay fine, I believe you." He sighed again.

"You don't sound like you believe me."

"I do, it's just alcohol has always been a bad thing around me, so I suppose this is just par for the course." Kurt replied dryly.

"Well, I think you handled this well. You stood your ground and that counts for something you know."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't feel like I came out any better in this situation so forgive me for not taking your praise very well." Something in his tone made Sebastian wary so his response was colored with worry.

"Look, just, don't do anything stupid okay? If he's worthy of you, he'll wait."

"And if he won't?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Damn he wished he could pull off that look half as well.

"Then he doesn't deserve you."

"And you do, I'm guessing?" Kurt asked with a skeptical look.

"Nope, nobody deserves you Kurt. You're the only spectacular thing in this loserville. But, if there were one person in this hick town that knew that and appreciated you for it, it would be me. Just-don't give in until you're ready for it okay?" Sebastian cursed himself for faltering, but it needed to be said.

"Bad experience?" He inquired curiously.

"Nope, all of mine were great, but I've heard horror stories. If you give in to keep him around, he'll leave anyway."

"Noted." Flat tone, but the eyes were thoughtful, good.

"Call me."

"Don't have your number." Kurt replied.

"Yes you do, it's in your phone." He threw Kurt's phone into his waiting palm and with a wink, Sebastian was gone.

Okay, so how was it? Too much? Not enough? I like this idea, but again, I'm not sure what the readership would be on it. Obviously I wrote this in a fit of unfavorable thoughts toward Blaine :) So you like, or hate? Let me know and I'll continue if I get enough response :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the new chapter! Yay! Hopefully the mistakes are at a minimum. I'm liking this stream of consciousness thing so that will be the main style throughout. I gave you a little Kurt POV in here so be on the lookout for that ;) Otherwise, enjoy!

It was another two days before he saw the boys again and he'd gotten no phone call or text from Kurt. Naturally he assumed that they'd made up and gotten their dirty on. So it was quite a shock to find the tension between them, even on stage, was palpable. He spared a thought that it was a good thing they were playing opposing roles for most of the play because had they been cast another way he wasn't sure they'd be able to get through the whole show in one piece. When he snuck backstage, he found Kurt rubbing make up off his face viciously, almost irritating his skin.

"You were wonderful. Best Riff I've ever seen." Kurt looked up and his eyes widened at the flower arrangement he held.

"Sebastian. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Blaine gave the Warblers tickets and I wanted to come see you so I came and here I am. These are for you, gorgeous." He replied, setting the vase down on the vanity with a soft thunk.

"Thank you, Sebastian that was sweet of you." He blushed prettily.

"Hey Kurt, we need to ta-Oh hi, Sebastian. I didn't know you were coming with the Warblers."

"Well, you did give us tickets. I thought I'd come see Kurt here, and his friends of course." He winked.

"Oh, um, yeah. Um, can I talk to my boyfriend alone for a moment, Sebastian?" The emphasis wasn't lost on him, nor was the transparent bid to get him away, but he allowed it for now.

"Catch me up later, yeah Kurt?"

"Sure."

"See you then." With a final wink, Sebastian departed, slowly enough to hear the opening gambit of the impending fight.

"What was he doing back here, giving you flowers and flirting with you!"

"Blaine he's just a friend. Or have you forgotten how you met with him for coffee, at our coffee place, twice before you even mentioned him to me!"

Oh this was not going in Blaine's favor; awesome.

He came to every single show with a new flower arrangement, and by the end of the seven day run, Kurt and Blaine were barely speaking to each other. Finally, on the last night he heard what he'd been waiting to hear for two weeks.

"Well fine, if you like him and his flowers so much, just have him instead of me! I'm done Kurt! I won't be second to him!"

"You know what, you wouldn't be if you didn't make yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's not the one putting you in this role, Blaine. He's nice, and yes he brings me flowers, but you're the one making this important, not me and not him. I've told you that I don't want him; that I won't choose him over you, but you just can't accept that. So if you're really that insecure about our relationship and your place in my heart, then maybe we would be better off apart." Sebastian almost missed Blaine storming past him as he heard Kurt start sobbing into his dressing table. He let the idiot go and walked quietly into the room.

"Hey."

"Go away, haven't you caused enough problems already!" Kurt screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean for this to happen." He really hadn't. He'd wanted them to break up, but not for Kurt to be hurt like this. He just wanted the beautiful boy to know his worth and for his boyfriend to know it too. Had Blaine wised up and seen how special Kurt was, they would be making out right now instead of fighting.

"Yes you did. You wanted us to break up so you could have me, well guess what, neither of you get me now." Kurt spat at him.

"I guess I'll go and give you some space. But do me a favor, yeah?"

"What? What could you possibly want from me now? My happiness wasn't enough?"

"Look up what the flowers mean." With one last look at the crying boy, Sebastian left.

* * *

It took Kurt three weeks to gain enough courage to actually do what Sebastian told him to. The flowers had all been beautiful, but he'd had no idea that there was a hidden meaning in them. He hoped that none of the symbols were bad, but with Sebastian it was hard to tell. So one night, shortly after the play ended and Glee started to really gear up for Sectionals, Kurt took out his laptop and sat down with a mug of tea to look up what the flower arrangements meant.

He had to look up what some of the individual flowers were first, and that took a little while. The first arrangement had been of red and yellow roses, which symbolized congratulations. That was pretty tame and rather appropriate. The next one had been variegated tulips. They stood for pretty eyes; another innocuous one. Kurt was trying to figure out exactly what Sebastian was getting at with all of this.

Pink tiger lilies, for wealth and pride were next, paired with purple stock which symbolized affection and beauty. Kurt looked up from his research with a sigh. He pulled his tea to him and took a long drink wondering what this was all leading up to. What was the point of all these flowers and their meanings? Why did it matter to Sebastian so much? Oh well, he was almost done and then he could put this whole thing out of his head and focus on getting over his failed relationship with Blaine.

Violets and purple tulips were after that, the first meaning modesty and the second the perfect lover. Kurt snorted, that was rather explicit of him and something he'd expect from the lustful little meerkat. The next arrangement was red roses and baby's breath, symbolizing passion and love. Saturday's flowers, orange ranunculus and red orchids, meant radiance and delicate beauty.

The last arrangement, however, was the most intricate and as Kurt found out meant the most. Bright yellow sunflowers were paired with vibrant red tulips, all of it accented with orange statice. The sunflower meant homage and devotion, the tulips were a declaration of love and the statice stood for lasting beauty. Stunned at all the symbolism, Kurt closed his laptop with a click and sat back to think.

Blaine had been curious about Sebastian at first, but once he'd shown a marked interest in Kurt he'd turned defensive and possessive. Kurt had thought when it started that it was lovely to have his boyfriend so upset that another guy was paying him attention, it showed he cared for Kurt. But as it went on, he decided that he wasn't upset that Sebastian liked Kurt, he was upset that the Dalton boy didn't like him instead. And Sebastian was baiting him, for whatever reason, and Kurt just couldn't trust the boy. So where did that leave him? He needed to talk to Sebastian to figure anything out it seemed. Resolved on a course of action, Kurt finished his tea and went to bed. He had a Warbler to track down and an ex-boyfriend to get over.

The next day, Kurt decided to start his travels at The Lima Bean. For one, he needed coffee. Two, Sebastian seemed to frequent the place almost as much as he did. It turned out that he was half right. He did actually feel better after having his coffee. Sebastian, however, was nowhere in sight. Ducking out with his hot drink in hand, he only just managed to avoid a few Warblers in the back when he ran head long into his quarry.

"Kurt! Shit, here, let me help you." Sebastian bent down to pick up his dropped cup with a sincere look of apology on his face. Kurt suddenly couldn't wait to ask his questions.

"Did you mean it all? Why, when I was in a relationship? Why did you try to break us up? What is your real motivation here because as far as I can see you're just stirring up trouble and I-"

"Wow, let a guy answer yeah?" Sebastian cut him off with a grin, steering them both over to a table near the counter.

"I just-you left me at a loss, Sebastian. I just want to clear up my confusion." The taller male looked down at him for a moment before nodding and pushing him down into a chair at the table he'd claimed while Kurt was unaware.

"Let me get fortified and I'll answer any questions you have, okay?" He replied with a smile and Kurt fought down the typical flutter in his stomach at the action.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was a wreck. How could one tiny little twink in nowhere Ohio make him feel so much in such a short time? He'd had French lovers of the highest caliber in Paris and the best that the clubs in Columbus had to offer, but here was this pale little prude in Lima who wouldn't leave his fucking head. He'd hoped for a distraction from loserville and he'd gotten it. The problem was that as boring as Lima was, Kurt Hummel was enough fascinating for the streets of New York City. Really if he'd had any brain he'd have realized that he never stood a chance.

Now the best he could hope for was to apologize for being a complete douche and hope that the lovely thing forgave him. Sebastian didn't grovel, but he'd do almost anything at this point to get back to neutral. He'd never meant to do so much damage, but he'd been unable to help it. One look from those blue as you please eyes and he'd been gone. Then to see his boyfriend treat him more like a possession or some pretty limpet on his arm just enraged him.

Blaine had been by the commons a couple of times in the last week to visit his old school. Thankfully Sebastian had been otherwise occupied at the time. But because of his visits, the Dalton grapevine was inundated with news of the recently unhappy couple. For instance he now knew that 'Klaine' had split. He also knew that Blaine was not as broken up as he'd expected and that no one had seen Kurt outside of classes. He'd even been skipping glee club which was extremely unlike him. What Sebastian couldn't figure out was what had Kurt hanging on when it seemed his "completely devoted" boyfriend wasn't?

Oh well, another problem for another day. If he didn't get coffee he wasn't going to function at all and he did have a Chem test to study for. He couldn't even remember where he'd gotten that lame idea to send flowers that meant something. I mean all flowers mean something, but to pick them out based on what they meant was a step too far. And there goes hit though process again. God how was he going to get this guy out of his head. Perhaps thinking and walking at the same time wasn't a good idea because he'd just run into-yep damn his luck that's Kurt Hummel. Fantastic.

AN: So I literally just realized how short this is! I am working on the next part right now though so maybe I'll have an update before the weekend is up. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I have to be quick, I'm on my way out, but I thought I'd post since it was done :) Sorry for the delay, got a brainwave on my original work and couldn't let it go :) Here it is, the long awaited explination, enjoy!

In an effort to forestall his inquisitive tablemate, Sebastian got the most complicated drink on the menu and asked for a scone they had just run out of. While the pastry baked and the barista worked on his coffee, he watched Kurt. The pale boy was fidgety and restless, crossing his mile long legs, then uncrossing them; wringing his hands then stopping; pulling out his phone to check it, then drooping when nothing showed up. It was sadly the most entertained he'd been in two weeks.

When his order was up, he grabbed it with a smile at the harried girl behind the counter and made his way over to the table.

"Okay, fortification check, Kurt with questions check. And we're good to go lovely." Sebastian grinned at Kurt as he took his seat across from him.

"Thank you." Sebastian's brown creased.

"For?"

"The flowers, allowing me to ask about them. And leaving me alone for the past three weeks. I know it probably wasn't in your plan or whatever to wait around for me to-"

"What plan?" Sebastian asked, beginning to get a very bad feeling about all of this. God why can't he find a guy and be genuinely interested in them without them thinking it's some kind of game? Does he run game, yes. Does that mean he can't stop, absolutely not.

"Whatever plan you had."

"Okay, so let's start with your questions as I sense this conversation is tied up in those." Sebastian replied, trying to sit back and let things run their course; a hard thing to do when you're emotionally invested in the outcome.

"Right, so what was the point of all of this then? " Kurt asked with a sweeping hand gesture.

"The point?" Sebastian replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, the point of breaking up me and Blaine, the point of the flowers, the point of Scandles, the point of all of this! Why did you do this to me!" He practically screamed eyes wide and watery with tears. Well fuck. He hadn't meant to screw this up so much, but he had a sneaking suspicion this wasn't all his fault. He got up and moved around to the chair next to Kurt and pulled him against his side. Running his hand up and down the pale boy's back, he tried to keep how uncomfortable he was out of his body language.

"Hey, hey, calm down okay?" Sebastian soothed.

"Explain, please just tell me what-"

"Not until you calm down gorgeous. I want you to actually hear what I have to say." He countered smoothly. Kurt nodded slowly as he started to settle. Sebastian let him sit up properly and grinned when he took out a compact mirror from his satchel and used it to examine his appearance. He only just kept the comment about checking his makeup inside. If he had his way he'd have another opportunity to use it. Kurt just looked so good flustered and his kitten glare was so cute.

"Sorry, I don't know why I freaked out on you like that." Kurt said as he slid his mirror back into his bag. When he looked up his face was flushed a little with embarrassment. Sebastian took a moment to appreciate the way his blush accentuated his lovely cheekbones before responding.

"Well I do, you were overwhelmed and you're still dealing with the end of your relationship so it's bound to all be mixed up."

"Yes, it's always hard I think to lose your first relationship." Kurt agreed with a sad look in his eyes.

"Wait, first relationship? How is that possible?" Sebastian was kind of an asshole, but he wasn't blind. There were other gay guys at Dalton and Kurt had been there for a whole semester and no one had approached him? That seemed a little fishy to him. There was no way a walking wet dream like Kurt could saunter down the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy and not get a second look. It just wasn't possible.

"Um, well aside from Blaine I'm the only one out at my school." Kurt replied slowly, as though not sure if Sebastian was playing dumb or not.

"But Dalton, where you went to school for a whole three months, has a wealth of gay boys and you're telling me that none of them asked you out?" He cocked an eyebrow at him and Kurt flushed.

"No, no one asked me out until Blaine did." Ah, that explained so much.

"Well I can guess why." Sebastian grinned.

"Why?" Kurt asked cautiously, obviously picking up on Sebastian's victorious mood.

"Blaine probably went around acting like your boyfriend, all the while friend-zoning you, which probably discouraged anyone else from trying to make a play for you."

"What are you talking about? No one asked me out because I'm just-" He trailed off and Sebastian suddenly had to hear what he thought of himself. It seemed that Kurt Hummel was confidence personified, but he knew from personal experience that looks could be deceiving.

"What, you're just what Kurt?" He asked softly, eyes intense on Kurt's face.

"I'm just not what other guys want, Sebastian." Kurt sighed out, obviously resigned to his misconception. Well, it was time for a reality check then.

"Princess, the only reason why a guy could possibly pass you up is if they thought you were taken." Sebastian decided to be blunt and see what Kurt countered with.

"Not true. When Blaine and I went out to this place in Westerville for dinner, the waiter kept smiling at him and flirting, completely ignoring my presence. When Blaine addressed me as his boyfriend, the other guy just kept right on and finally slipped his number onto the check!" He replied hotly.

"Okay, but that's one guy Kurt. You can't honestly think you're not hot." Sebastian countered reasonably.

"Why else would no one flirt with me like that?" Kurt asked miserably.

"Because they're intimidated by you." A new voice spoke up and Sebastian was caught between punching and kissing the newcomer. When he saw it was Trent from the Warblers, he decided he's kiss him later.

"What?" Kurt asked dumbly as Trent took a seat and smiled at them.

"Yeah, I was totally nervous around you for the whole semester. I knew Blaine was just your friend, but it was so hard to talk to you Kurt. You were like, so perfect even in the blazer." He winked and Kurt flushed down to his neck.

"See, you're gorgeousness is just too much for Ohio boys." Sebastian grinned over at him, happy to finally have an ally in this conversation.

"So you didn't talk to me because you were nervous?" Kurt asked in a small voice. Sebastian really wanted to figure out who was responsible for all this self-doubt and take them out with his father's 45.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not usually so closed off, but one look at you and my stomach was fluttery and my palms went sweaty and all I could think about was telling you how beautiful you were but then you're attention was always on Blaine and well, I just gave up." He shrugged and Kurt flinched visibly.

"God I'm an idiot." He muttered to himself.

"Oh no, Kurt! That's not it at all! I just figured you wouldn't want me. I mean, why would you when Mr. Perfect was your friend?" Trent amended, but Kurt still looked distraught.

"But I've missed out on so much with all of you, not just the gay guys, but every Warbler probably thought I couldn't have cared about anything but Blaine." Trent looked uncomfortable and that seemed to be all the motivation Kurt needed to beat himself up about it. God he is such a martyr.

"Trent, great to see you man, but leave." Sebastian ordered, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's haunted ones.

"Yeah, okay. But Kurt?" The pale boy looked up, his face still a mask of miserable. "If I weren't with someone, I'd totally have come over here to get your number." He winked and Kurt seemed to lose a little of his anguish.

"Thanks Trent."

"Anytime."

So now that that particular interlude was over, it was time for Sebastian to pull focus. If what Trent said was true then he had a whole glee club full of allies to help him help Kurt. They hadn't stopped talking about the dreamy pair since he'd showed up. It was obvious that some of them at least had some affection for Kurt, even if it was just because of his relationship with Blaine. He'd feel them out tonight, but right now, he had to focus.

"Kurt." God those eyes. "What would you say to a second chance with the Warblers?"

"Wh-what? I mean how? I'm not at Dalton anymore." Kurt replied sadly.

"No, you're not. But you happen to have an in with your very own Warbler and I can guarantee at least a few of the guys would love to see you again."

"But-I-yes, I'd like another chance. However, weren't we talking about something else." Kurt responded with a raised eyebrow. It was getting kind of stupid how perfect he was.

"Yes, we were. So let's recap shall we? You're gorgeous and I wanted you the second I saw you. I sent you flowers and flirted to show my interest. I did it while you were with Blaine because he was treating you like his property and I think you deserve better. And by better I mean me. I didn't want to hurt you, but by the eyes you were making at me, I wasn't sure how invested in the relationship you were and I had a sneaking suspicion that Blaine wasn't as into it as you were. So, now, I want to help get you out of Lima-land and into a more Daltonian way of life." Damn he was good. His dad, should the defense attorney ever hear of this, would be proud.

"Oh my God, you-you really thought I was flirting with you?" Kurt screeched. Of course, that was what he took from all that; the only thing he could blame himself for. God he really needed to get a handle on Kurt's self-esteem issues.

"Not really, just-Kurt you're naturally flirty and sexy and it's hard not to read into that. Even when your snark is highest you still manage to be somewhat sensual about it. Honestly, that was an excuse I used to justify my actions in my head." He shrugged at Kurt thunderstruck look. No point in not being honest.

"Okay, okay, I think-I need to think about all this. Is it okay if we-reconvene?" Kurt asked. He was obviously overwhelmed and Sebastian suddenly felt bad about springing so much on him in such a short time.

"Sure. But will you text me, even if you don't want to talk, just so I know you're okay?" He tried to sound nonchalant about it, but he knew he failed.

"You really care about me?" Kurt asked his face slack with disbelief.

"Would I have really put that much effort into any of this if I didn't?" Sebastian shrugged.

"Well, I suppose that depends entirely on what type of person you are." Kurt replied thoughtfully.

"Okay, point for you, but seriously, I don't pursue those not worth pursuit and I don't do effort unless I feel like it will yield something I want."

"And what do you want out of this?" Kurt asked skeptically. Sebastian had a split second to decide how to play this. He could go for close to the vest, or he could let Kurt call his bluff. He knew which he would rather, but it seemed like nothing really ever worked out the way he'd wanted it to with Kurt Hummel.

"Well, I could be my charming self and say you, but after this conversation I feel the need to be more honest. I want you to be happy Kurt, and I think I can make that happen. Just-just think about it okay?"

"Y-yeah, of course I'll think about it." Kurt responded shakily. He got up and picked up his bag, getting ready to leave, when Sebastian laid a hand on his arm. Kurt froze and they locked eyes.

"Text me?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. It felt for a moment that he was asking something else, or something more. Staring into Kurt's eyes he couldn't help but think of all the things he wanted to ask him, but couldn't.

"Yes." Kurt responded just as breathily. Sebastian would forever wonder if he saw the questions and answered them all the same. Part of him will always hope that he had.


End file.
